pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
MooShu
'''MooShu '''is one of the worlds in the Spiral and is one of the middle areas visited in-game. About MooShu This ancient, mysterious realm is both one of the most storied kingdoms in the Spiral and one of the most beautiful- a land of scenic mountains, bamboo forests and serene skies. The citizens of MooShu are famed as skilled artisans, honorable warriors and great philosophers and, even though MooShu has no colonies or empire, she is still rightly considered one of the Great Powers of the Spiral. MooShu is a remake of Ancient China, where ceremonies were popular and cows were sacred (that is why most inhabitants are cows). It is also influenced by Japanese, Korean, and Mongolian culture. MooShu is ruled by the Emperor, who is considered the Child of the Spirit of the Sun, and is served by legions of loyal Samoorai. The Cows of MooShu form the ruling class, made up of warriors, princes, and master artisans. They are attended by Goat bureaucrats and ministers, while the Sheep and Pig peasants humbly work the land. The people of MooShu are notoriously secretive and suspicious of outsiders; Foreign ships are only allowed to dock in one port, the resplendent city of Hamamitsu, without special permission, and only the mysterious Wizards have ever walked in the Imperial Skyway or visited the Imperial Palace. For generations, MooShu has enjoyed a special relationship with the realm of Marleybone: In exchange for generous tribute payments, the Emperor grants the Dogs of Marleybone exclusive control of the tea trade and unfettered access to all of MooShu's Stormgates. This treaty keeps the trade lanes to the prosperous colony of Port Regal open– and has made MooShu a critical hub in Marleybone’s mercantile empire. The realm of MooShu is spiritual to its very core: the ancient philosophy of Caoism has long guided mystics and sages toward hidden truths that cannot be named and the common folk draw comfort from the teachings of the Moodha. The Monks of MooShu devote themselves to physical and spiritual perfection on their quest for enlightenment. Order, harmony, and serenity are the pillars of MooShu's society. But recently, this has changed. The Emperor lies stricken, cursed by dark magic (courtesy of an evil wizard named Malistaire) and, although Emperor Yoshito has been cured of his illness, the realm reflects the suffering of its sovereign. Throughout the outer skyways, bandits and renegade warlords run rampant, oppressing the weak and defying Imperial law. Sensing weakness, the grim Horse nomads of the Amber Horde have swept in from the distant hinterlands, and are ravaging entire provinces. The most powerful of the Samoorai scheme and plot their future, preparing for the succession war that will come if the Emperor should die. These times of strife have drawn the more unsavory elements of MooShu out of the shadows: the nefarious Yakooza and dreaded Ninja Pigs are more active than ever before. Pirates and smugglers are flocking to MooShu, seeking adventure and profit in this ancient land. Skyways Hamamitsu Skyway Khotan Skyway Subata Skyway Trivia *MooShu takes inspiration from Ancient and Imperial China, and Japan during the Heian period. *Mooshu is also a world in Wizard101. * The world has one unknown skyway said to believe to be the imperial skyway where the Jade Palace lies. Category:Worlds Category:Locations